


The Perfect Plan

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Seven Ficlets for Seven Friends [2]
Category: Father Ted
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.  Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



Ted wasn’t quite sure how he’d accepted the dare to post fire crackers through Bishop Brennan’s front door, but he certainly wasn’t going to back out. He listened as Dougal outlined his idea, mentally discarding the flying in on the backs of eagles part.

When Dougal finished, Ted nodded. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Because what could possibly go wrong with hijacking a milk float and delivering the fire crackers along with the Bishop’s daily pinta? Although getting Jack into the back half of a pantomime cow could be problematic.


End file.
